mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Colonel Hauser
Colonel Heinrich Hauser is a decorated soldier and the top operative of the Stahl Federation. Early Life Born in the mining city of Scharfenberg the sole child of a miner, Hauser's childhood was torn apart after the deaths of his parents which forced him out onto the streets. At the age of 14 Hauser was caught attempting to steal from Jorhan Stahl at the time a young industrialist despite being caught Hauser managed to outsmart and disable a number of Stahl's bodyguards. Impressed by Hauser's raw talent Stahl offered to help Hauser improve his status in the world offering to send him to the country's top miliitary academy in Atzenberg. Accepting without a second thought Hauser took his first step into a new career in the military and the start of a strong friendship with the future chancellor Jorhan Stahl. Military Career Graduating from the Atzenberg military academy Hauser immediately saw action on the front lines in the numerous wars that occured during the time of the Stahl Empire. A result of his cunning, intelligence and ruthlessness towards anyone who got in his way Hauser found himself promoted to the rank of Captain and deployed in the city Rio carrying out disruptive attacks Lexiloian supply lines and civilians during the war with Lexilo. When the Emperor Otto Von Bismarck ordered the chemical attacks Hauser and his fellow soldiers found themselves under attack by there own army with all except Hauser dying slow painful deaths from the chemical weapons. Hauser himself only survived by murdering his own superior officer and taking his gas mask. In the confusion Hauser managed to slip out of the city and was found by other Stahl troops withdrawing from Lexilo as the emperor had now fallen. Close to death due to the chemical weapon exposure he had sustained Hauser spent the next days and weeks in hospital until he was found by his friend and mentor Jorhan Stahl once again. Stahl not wishing to lose his previou s investments into Hauser paid for extensive medical help allowing Hauser to recover from the exposure he sustained in Rio however the damage to Hauser's lungs means Hauser requires a gas mask 24/7. Once recovered Hauser returned to the military fighting once again in the many wars that the new Stahl Federation was involved in rising again through the ranks as a result of the cunning, leadership and ruthlessness and with a little help from Jorhan Stahl who was also raisng through the ranks to become Chancellor. Upon becoming channcellor Stahl used his influence to get Hauser promoted to Colonel. Staying loyal to Stahl throughout his rein as emperor Hauser even tried to aid his mentor during his downfall aiding in his escape to the holiday island. After Stahl was found guilty and sentenced to life imprisonment the new chancellor Hans Schultz offered Hauser the chance to return to the military and serve the federal republic once again or join Stahl in prison, reluctantly accepted the miltary option. Personality and Traits Category:People Category:Operatives